legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
James (Pokemon)
Voiced by: Eric Stuart James is a former member of Team Rocket and a character and former villain of Pokemon universe. Info He, Jessie and Meowth working for Team Rocket until they discovered that his boss Giovanni only used them for his plans and they left Team Rocket for good. The Final Confrontation James debuted here and helped Blue against Frieza and Cooler. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour James and Jessie both return as allies to Dr.Strange and The Multiversal Resistance and work with Blue once more against The Children of BlackGarurumon and The Sinisters of Evil. He and Jessie wish good luck to everyone while they leave to go on their mission Upon hearing of Their base, he instantly deducts that the dark digmon used a follower to follow them regarding base and he may have been right. When Jessie assumes Flash and Strange are being arrogant regarding the delties of BlackGurumon's group, James tell Jessie that that couldn't be further from the truth. James wonders after learning about the treasure, how exactly are they going to find them though he mentions he has a great deal of professions despite being a member of Team Rocket. James and the other members arrive at the mines and suspects Sinster's team may have something planned so he decides for everyone to come in the operation though he was fine with just with him, Anna and Mysterion When Dr.Strange is asked about the Apples of Eden, He and Tony tell The B Team that actually have a double mission they've been helping Dr.Strange with. He and Jessie decide to go with 16 in analyzing the island as it's something to do. Carl, 16, Jessie and James all get an analysis and where to find the treasures to form their second piece and Jaeris also shows up on them giving them a heads up on the villains and their arrival. James introduces himself to Jaeris and he decides they need to alert Strange about what Jaeris said. James returns to do just that and the heroes meet Sisko and Mace Windu who also knew that Jaeris told them about it. James get annoyed in the spaceship that Mystorieon did his little stunt. After hearing about what happened with the others, James meet Sky and The Bodyguard Unit who decide to help them out in addition to learning about the Disco Balls.James notices that Zoe has got missing and that Kudamon went after her as Terry explains. As a result Flash goes to see her too. After meeting Static and Serena James and Jessie notice that Blythe has gone missing in addition to Zoe. Allies: Team Rocket(formerly), Jessie, Meowth, Luigi, Blue, The Alpha Team, Dan(Dan Vs.), Grey, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Mysterion, Batman Beyond, Batman, Flash, Android 16, Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Tony Aimelda, Carl Clover, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Ben Sisko, Mace Windu Enemies: Giovanni, Team Rocket, Ash and her friends(maybe not more), Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Frieza, Cooler, Frieza and Cooler's alliance, BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Category:Characters Category:Morally Ambigous Characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Humans Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Retarded Character Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Charismatic villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Masters of Disguise Category:On and Off Villains Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Tricksters Category:Partner Category:Sexy characters Category:Poachers Category:Team villains Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistence Category:Feminine Boy Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Major Members of The Multiversal Resistence Category:Ten in Command Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon